List of stadiums in North America
This article is a list of stadiums in North America. List Bermuda *Bermuda National Stadium – Hamilton Canada Greenland *Nuuk Stadium – Nuuk Mexico Professional sports Football Liga MX *Estadio Akron – Zapopan, Jalisco *Estadio Azteca – Tlalpan, Mexico City *Estadio Azul – Benito Juárez, Mexico City *Estadio BBVA Bancomer – Guadalupe, Nuevo León *Estadio Caliente – Tijuana, Baja California *Estadio Corona – Torreón, Coahuila *Estadio Corregidora – Querétaro City, Querétaro *Estadio Cuauhtémoc – Puebla City, Puebla *Estadio Hidalgo – Pachuca, Hidalgo *Estadio Jalisco – Guadalajara, Jalisco *Estadio León – León, Guanajuato *Estadio Luis "Pirata" Fuente – Veracruz City, Veracruz *Estadio Morelos – Morelia, Michoacán *Estadio Nemesio Díez – Toluca, México *Estadio Olímpico Universitario – Coyoacán, Mexico City *Estadio Universitario – San Nicolás de los Garza, Nuevo León *Estadio Universitario BUAP – Puebla City, Puebla *Estadio Victoria – Aguascalientes City, Aguascalientes Ascenso MX *Estadio Agustín "Coruco" Díaz – Zacatepec, Morelos *Estadio Alfonso Lastras – San Luis Potosí City, San Luis Potosí *Estadio Andrés Quintana Roo – Cancún, Quintana Roo *Estadio Banorte – Culiacán, Sinaloa *Estadio Carlos Iturralde – Mérida, Yucatán *Estadio Carlos Vega Villalba – Zacatecas City, Zacatecas *Estadio Centenario – Los Mochis, Sinaloa *Estadio Héroe de Nacozari – Hermosillo, Sonora *Estadio Jalisco – Guadalajara, Jalisco *Estadio Marte R. Gómez – Ciudad Victoria, Tamaulipas *Estadio Miguel Alemán Valdés – Celaya, Guanajuato *Estadio Olímpico Benito Juárez – Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua *Estadio Olímpico de Tapachula – Tapachula, Chiapas *Estadio Tamaulipas – Tampico/Ciudad Madero, Tamaulipas *Estadio Tecnológico de Oaxaca – Oaxaca City, Oaxaca *Estadio Universitario Alberto "Chivo" Córdoba – Toluca, México Baseball LMB *Estadio Alberto Romo Chávez – Aguascalientes City, Aguascalientes *Estadio Beto Ávila – Cancún, Quintana Roo *Estadio Centenario 27 de Febrero – Villahermosa, Tabasco *Estadio Domingo Santana – León, Guanajuato *Estadio Eduardo Vasconcelos – Oaxaca City, Oaxaca *Estadio Francisco I. Madero – Saltillo, Coahuila *Estadio Francisco Villa – Durango City, Durango *Estadio Fray Nano – Iztacalco, Mexico City *Estadio Gasmart – Tijuana, Baja California *Estadio Hermanos Serdán – Puebla City, Puebla *Estadio Monclova – Monclova, Coahuila *Estadio Monterrey – Monterrey, Nuevo León *Estadio Nelson Barrera – Campeche City, Campeche *Estadio Nuevo Laredo – Nuevo Laredo, Tamaulipas *Estadio Revolución – Torreón, Coahuila *Parque Kukulcán Alamo – Mérida, Yucatán *Uni-Trade Stadium – Laredo, Texas LMP *Estadio B'Air – Mexicali, Baja California *Estadio Charros de Jalisco y Atletismo – Guadalajara, Jalisco *Estadio Emilio Ibarra Almada – Los Mochis, Sinaloa *Estadio Manuel "Ciclón" Echeverría – Navojoa, Sonora *Estadio Sonora – Hermosillo, Sonora *Estadio Teodoro Mariscal – Mazatlán, Sinaloa *Estadio Tomateros – Culiacán, Sinaloa *Estadio Yaquis – Ciudad Obregón, Sonora American football LFA *Estadio Jesús Martínez "Palillo" – Iztacalco, Mexico City *Estadio José Ortega Martínez – Naucalpan de Juárez, México *Estadio Nuevo León Unido – Monterrey, Nuevo León *Estadio Olímpico Francisco I. Madero – Saltillo, Coahuila ONEFA *Estadio Coliseo Maya – Cancún, Quintana Roo *Estadio Gaspar Mass – San Nicolás de los Garza, Nuevo León *Estadio General Joaquín Amaro – Miguel Hidalgo, Mexico City *Estadio José Ortega Martínez – Naucalpan de Juárez, México *Estadio Juan Josafat Pichardo – Toluca, México *Estadio La Cueva del León – Huixquilucan, México *Estadio La Guarida – Puebla City, Puebla *Estadio Olímpico Universitario – Coyoacán, Mexico City *Estadio Olímpico Universitario José Reyes Baeza – Chihuahua City, Chihuahua *Estadio P. R. Tapia – Chapingo, México *Estadio Tres de Marzo – Zapopan, Jalisco *Estadio USBI – Xalapa, Veracruz *Estadio Wilfrido Massieu – Miguel Hidalgo, Mexico City CONADEIP *Estadio Héctor Espino – Hermosillo, Sonora *Estadio La Congeladora – Toluca, México *Estadio TEC CEM – Atizapán, México *Estadio Templo del Dolor – Cholula, Puebla Bullfighting *Coliseo Centenario – Torreón, Coahuila *Plaza de Toros México – Benito Juárez, Mexico City *Plaza de Toros Monumental de Aguascalientes – Aguascalientes City Aguascalientes *Plaza de Toros Monumental de Tijuana – Tijuana, Baja California *Plaza Monumental de Morelia – Morelia, Michoacán *Plaza Nuevo Progreso – Guadalajara, Jalisco Auto racing *Autódromo Chiapas – Tuxtla Gutiérrez, Chiapas *Autódromo Internacional de Aguascalientes – Aguascalientes City, Aguascalientes *Autódromo Monterrey – Apodaca, Nuevo León *Autódromo de Querétaro – El Marqués, Querétaro *Autódromo de Cancún – Cancún, Quintana Roo *Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez – Iztacalco, Mexico City *Autódromo Miguel E. Abed – Amozoc de Mota, Puebla *Autódromo Potosino – Zaragoza, San Luis Potosí *Fundidora Park – Monterrey, Nuevo León *Tangamanga II Park – San Luis Potosí City, San Luis Potosí *Trióvalo Bernardo Obregón – Guadalajara, Jalisco Saint-Pierre and Miquelon *Stade John Girardin – Saint-Pierre United States Professional sports Baseball =Major leagues = *Angel Stadium of Anaheim – Anaheim, California (formerly Anaheim Stadium and Edison International Field at Anaheim) *AT&T Park – San Francisco, California (formerly China Basin Ballpark, Pacific Bell Park and SBC Park) *Busch Stadium – St. Louis, Missouri *Chase Field – Phoenix, Arizona (formerly Bank One Ballpark) *Citi Field – Flushing, New York *Citizens Bank Park – Philadelphia *Comerica Park – Detroit *Coors Field – Denver *Dodger Stadium – Los Angeles *Fenway Park – Boston *Globe Life Park in Arlington – Arlington, Texas (formerly The Ballpark in Arlington and Ameriquest Field) *Great American Ball Park – Cincinnati *Guaranteed Rate Field – Chicago (formerly "New" Comiskey Park and U.S. Cellular Field) *Kauffman Stadium – Kansas City, Missouri (formerly Royals Stadium) *Marlins Park – Miami *Miller Park – Milwaukee *Minute Maid Park – Houston (formerly The Ballpark at Union Station, Enron Field and Astros Field) *Nationals Park – Washington, D.C. *Oakland Coliseum – Oakland, California (formerly Network Associates Coliseum and McAfee Coliseum) *Oriole Park at Camden Yards – Baltimore *Petco Park – San Diego *PNC Park – Pittsburgh *Progressive Field – Cleveland (formerly Jacobs Field) *Rogers Centre – Toronto (formerly SkyDome) *Safeco Field – Seattle *SunTrust Park – Cumberland, Georgia *Target Field – Minneapolis *Tropicana Field – St. Petersburg, Florida (formerly Florida Suncoast Dome and the Thunder Dome) *Wrigley Field – Chicago (formerly Weeghman Park and Cubs Park) *Yankee Stadium – The Bronx, New York =Minor leagues = *Appalachian Power Park – Charleston, West Virginia *Arm & Hammer Park – Trenton, New Jersey (formerly Mercer County Waterfront Park) *AT&T Field – Chattanooga, Tennessee (formerly BellSouth Park) *AutoZone Park – Memphis, Tennessee *The Ballpark at Jackson – Jackson, Tennessee (formerly Pringles Park) *Baseball Grounds of Jacksonville – Jacksonville, Florida *Bears & Eagles Riverfront Stadium – Newark, New Jersey *Bill Meyer Stadium – Knoxville, Tennessee (formerly Evans–Collins Field) *Bosse Field – Evansville, Indiana *Bowen Field – Bluefield, Virginia *Bowman Field – Williamsport, Pennsylvania *Campbell's Field – Camden, New Jersey *Canal Park – Akron, Ohio *Cheney Stadium – Tacoma, Washington *Chickasaw Bricktown Ballpark – Oklahoma City *Chukchansi Park – Fresno, California *Civic Stadium – Eugene, Oregon *Classic Park – Eastlake, Ohio *Coca-Cola Park – Allentown, Pennsylvania *Dell Diamond – Round Rock, Texas *The Diamond – Richmond, Virginia *Dickey-Stephens Park – Little Rock, Arkansas *Doubleday Field – Cooperstown, New York *Dunkin' Donuts Park – Hartford, Connecticut *Durham Bulls Athletic Park – Durham, North Carolina *Engel Stadium – Chattanooga, Tennessee *Fifth Third Field – Dayton, Ohio *Fifth Third Field – Toledo, Ohio *Fluor Field at the West End – Greenville, South Carolina *FNB Field – Harrisburg, Pennsylvania (formerly Metro Bank Park) *Frontier Field – Rochester, New York *Grainger Stadium – Kinston, North Carolina *Hadlock Field – Portland, Maine *Hammons Field – Springfield, Missouri *Harbor Park – Norfolk, Virginia *Herschel Greer Stadium – Nashville, Tennessee *Holman Stadium – Nashua, New Hampshire *Holman Stadium – Vero Beach, Florida *Isotopes Park – Albuquerque, New Mexico *Joe W. Davis Stadium – Huntsville, Alabama *Joker Marchant Stadium – Lakeland, Florida *Joseph P. Riley Jr. Park – Charleston, South Carolina *LaGrave Field – Fort Worth, Texas *Lawrence–Dumont Stadium – Wichita, Kansas *LoanMart Field – Rancho Cucamonga, California (formerly the Epicenter) *Louisville Slugger Field – Louisville, Kentucky *McCoy Stadium – Pawtucket, Rhode Island *MCU Park – Brooklyn, New York (formerly KeySpan Park) *Medlar Field at Lubrano Park – State College, Pennsylvania *Midway Stadium – St. Paul, Minnesota *Modern Woodmen Park – Davenport, Iowa *Montgomery Riverwalk Stadium – Montgomery, Alabama *NBT Bank Stadium – Syracuse, New York (formerly Alliance Bank Stadium) *Nelson W. Wolff Municipal Stadium – San Antonio, Texas *Northeast Delta Dental Stadium – Manchester, New Hampshire (formerly Merchantsauto.com Stadium) *Ogren Park at Allegiance Field – Missoula, Montana *ONEOK Field – Tulsa, Oklahoma *Parkview Field – Fort Wayne, Indiana *Paul Eames Sports Complex – Albany, Georgia *Peoples Natural Gas Field – Altoona, Pennsylvania *PeoplesBank Park – York, Pennsylvania *Pioneer Park – Greeneville, Tennessee *PNC Field – Moosic, Pennsylvania (formerly Lackawanna County Stadium) *Point Stadium – Johnstown, Pennsylvania *Principal Park – Des Moines, Iowa (formerly Sec Taylor Stadium) *Sahlen Field – Buffalo, New York *San Jose Municipal Stadium – San Jose, California *San Manuel Stadium – San Bernardino, California *Schaumburg Baseball Stadium – Schaumburg, Illinois (formerly Alexian Field) *Security Service Field – Colorado Springs, Colorado *Sioux Falls Stadium – Sioux Falls, South Dakota *Skylands Stadium – Augusta, New Jersey *Spring Mobile Ballpark – Salt Lake City, Utah *Trustmark Park – Pearl, Mississippi *UCCU Ballpark – Orem, Utah *Veterans Memorial Stadium – Cedar Rapids, Iowa *Vince Genna Stadium – Bend, Oregon *Volcanoes Stadium – Keizer, Oregon *Wade Stadium – Duluth, Minnesota *Whataburger Field – Corpus Christi, Texas *Whitaker Bank Ballpark – Lexington, Kentucky (formerly Applebees Park) *Yogi Berra Stadium – Little Falls, New Jersey *Zephyr Field – Metairie, Louisiana =Other baseball venues = *Howard J. Lamade Stadium – South Williamsport, Pennsylvania *Little League Volunteer Stadium – South Williamsport, Pennsylvania American football =National Football League = *Arrowhead Stadium – Kansas City, Missouri *AT&T Stadium – Arlington, Texas (formerly Cowboys Stadium) *Bank of America Stadium – Charlotte, North Carolina (formerly Ericsson Stadium) *CenturyLink Field – Seattle (formerly Seahawks Stadium and Qwest Field) *Dignity Health Sports Park – Carson, California *Empower Field at Mile High – Denver (formerly Invesco Field at Mile High, Sports Authority Field at Mile High, and Broncos Stadium at Mile High) *EverBank Field – Jacksonville, Florida (formerly the Gator Bowl and Alltel Stadium/Jacksonville Municipal Stadium) *FedExField – Landover, Maryland (formerly Jack Kent Cooke Stadium and Redskins Stadium) *FirstEnergy Stadium – Cleveland (formerly Cleveland Browns Stadium) *Ford Field – Detroit *Gillette Stadium – Foxborough, Massachusetts (formerly CMGI Field) *Hard Rock Stadium – Miami Gardens, Florida (formerly Joe Robbie Stadium, Pro Player Park, Pro Player Stadium, Dolphin Stadium, Dolphins Stadium, LandShark Stadium, and Sun Life Stadium) *Heinz Field – Pittsburgh *Lambeau Field – Green Bay, Wisconsin (formerly City Stadium) *Levi's Stadium – Santa Clara, California *Lincoln Financial Field – Philadelphia *Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum – Los Angeles *Lucas Oil Stadium – Indianapolis *M&T Bank Stadium – Baltimore (formerly Ravens Stadium at Camden Yards, PSINet Stadium and Ravens Stadium) *Mercedes-Benz Stadium – Atlanta *Mercedes-Benz Superdome – New Orleans (formerly Louisiana Superdome) *MetLife Stadium – East Rutherford, New Jersey *Nissan Stadium – Nashville, Tennessee (formerly Adelphia Coliseum, The Coliseum and LP Field) *NRG Stadium – Houston, Texas (formerly Reliant Stadium) *Paul Brown Stadium – Cincinnati *Ralph Wilson Stadium – Orchard Park, New York (formerly Rich Stadium) *Raymond James Stadium – Tampa, Florida *RingCentral Coliseum – Oakland, California (formerly Oakland–Alameda County Coliseum, McAfee Coliseum, Network Associates Coliseum, and O.co Coliseum) *Soldier Field – Chicago *State Farm Stadium – Glendale, Arizona (formerly Cardinals Stadium and University of Phoenix Stadium) *U.S. Bank Stadium – Minneapolis =Other American football venues = *Aloha Stadium – Honolulu, Hawaii *Tom Benson Hall of Fame Stadium – Canton, Ohio Auto racing *Atlanta Motor Speedway – Hampton, Georgia *Auto Club Speedway – Fontana, California (formerly California Speedway) *Baton Rouge Raceway – Baker, Louisiana *Beech Ridge Motor Speedway – Scarborough, Maine *Bristol Motor Speedway – Bristol, Tennessee *Charlotte Motor Speedway – Concord, North Carolina *Chicagoland Speedway – Joliet, Illinois *Darlington Raceway – Darlington, South Carolina *Daytona International Speedway – Daytona Beach, Florida *Dover International Speedway – Dover, Delaware *Gainesville Raceway – Gainesville, Florida *Gateway International Raceway – Madison, Illinois *Homestead-Miami Speedway – Homestead, Florida *Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Speedway, Indiana *Infineon Raceway – Sonoma, California (formerly known as Sears Point Raceway) *Kansas Speedway – Kansas City, Kansas *Kentucky Speedway – Sparta, Kentucky *Lake Geneva Raceway – Lake Geneva, Wisconsin *Las Vegas Motor Speedway – Clark County, Nevada *Mansfield Motorsports Park – Mansfield, Ohio *Martinsville Speedway – Martinsville, Virginia *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca – Monterey, California *Memphis Motorsports Park – Millington, Tennessee *Michigan International Speedway – Brooklyn, Michigan *Milwaukee Mile – West Allis, Wisconsin *Nashville Superspeedway – Lebanon, Tennessee *Nazareth Speedway – Nazareth, Pennsylvania (now closed) *New Egypt Speedway – New Egypt, New Jersey *New Hampshire Motor Speedway – Loudon, New Hampshire *Old Bridge Township Raceway Park – Old Bridge, New Jersey *O'Reilly Raceway Park at Indianapolis – Indianapolis, Indiana *Oxford Plains Speedway – Oxford, Maine *Phoenix International Raceway – Avondale, Arizona *Pikes Peak International Raceway – Fountain, Colorado (now closed) *Pocono Raceway – Long Pond, Pennsylvania *Portland International Raceway – Portland, Oregon *Richmond International Raceway – Richmond, Virginia *Road America – Elkhart Lake, Wisconsin *Rockingham Speedway – Rockingham, North Carolina (formerly North Carolina Speedway) *Seekonk Speedway – Seekonk, Massachusetts *Stafford Motor Speedway – Stafford Springs, Connecticut *Talladega Superspeedway – Talladega, Alabama *Texas Motor Speedway – Justin, Texas *Thompson International Speedway – Thompson, Connecticut *Thunder Road International SpeedBowl – Barre, Vermont *Toyota Speedway at Irwindale – Irwindale, California *Wall Township Speedway – Wall Township, New Jersey *Waterford Speedbowl – Waterford, Connecticut *Watkins Glen International – Watkins Glen, New York Soccer =Major League Soccer = *Audi Field – Washington, D.C. *Avaya Stadium – San Jose, California *Banc of California Stadium – Los Angeles, California *BBVA Compass Stadium – Houston, Texas *BMO Field – Toronto, Ontario *Camping World Stadium – Orlando, Florida *CenturyLink Field – Seattle, Washington *Children's Mercy Park – Kansas City, Kansas *Dick's Sporting Goods Park – Commerce City, Colorado *Dignity Health Sports Park – Carson, California *Gillette Stadium – Foxborough, Massachusetts *Mapfre Stadium – Columbus, Ohio *Providence Park – Portland, Oregon *Rio Tinto Stadium – Sandy, Utah *Red Bull Arena – Harrison, New Jersey *Talen Energy Stadium – Chester, Pennsylvania *Toyota Stadium – Frisco, Texas *Toyota Park – Bridgeview, Illinois =United Soccer Leagues = *Blackbaud Stadium – Charleston, South Carolina *City Stadium – Richmond, Virginia *DeKalb Memorial Stadium – Clarkston, Georgia *James Griffin Stadium – Saint Paul, Minnesota *Juan Ramón Loubriel Stadium – Bayamón, Puerto Rico *Marina Auto Stadium – Rochester, New York (formerly PAETEC Park) *Uihlein Soccer Park – Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Virginia Beach Sportsplex – Virginia Beach, Virginia Tennis *Arthur Ashe Stadium – Flushing, New York, New York *Connecticut Tennis Center – New Haven, Connecticut *Delray Beach Tennis Center – Delray Beach, Florida *Dignity Health Sports Park – Carson, California *Family Circle Tennis Center – Charleston, South Carolina *Indianapolis Tennis Center – Indianapolis, Indiana *Lindner Family Tennis Center – Mason, Ohio *Louis Armstrong Stadium – Flushing, New York, New York *Newport Casino – Newport, Rhode Island *River Oaks Country Club – Houston, Texas *Stone Mountain Tennis Center – Atlanta *Tennis Center at Crandon Park – Key Biscayne, Florida *West Side Tennis Club – Forest Hills, New York, New York Track & Field (Outdoor) *Audrey J. Walton Stadium – Columbia, Missouri *Bernie Moore Track Stadium – Baton Rouge, Louisiana *Cessna Stadium – Wichita, Kansas *Cobb Track & Angell Field, Stanford University – Palo Alto, California *Drake Stadium – Des Moines, Iowa *Edwards Stadium – Berkeley, California *Franklin Field – Philadelphia *Hayward Field – Eugene, Oregon *Hilmer Lodge Stadium – Walnut, California *Hornet Stadium, California State University – Sacramento, California *Icahn Stadium – New York City *IU Michael A. Carroll Track & Soccer Stadium – Indianapolis, Indiana *Lindenwood Hunter Stadium – Saint Charles, Missouri *Memorial Stadium – Lawrence, Kansas *Mike A. Myers Stadium – Austin, Texas *Tad Gormley Stadium – New Orleans, Louisiana Basketball only, with some minor league hockey *American Airlines Arena – Miami *Amway Center – Orlando, Florida *AT&T Center – San Antonio (formerly SBC Center) *Bankers Life Fieldhouse – Indianapolis (formerly Conseco Fieldhouse) *Chase Center – San Francisco *Chesapeake Energy Arena – Oklahoma City (formerly Ford Center and Oklahoma City Arena) *FedExForum – Memphis, Tennessee *Fiserv Forum – Milwaukee *Golden 1 Center – Sacramento, California *Moda Center – Portland, Oregon (formerly Rose Garden) *Rocket Mortgage FieldHouse – Cleveland (formerly Gund Arena and Quicken Loans Arena) *Smoothie King Center – New Orleans (formerly New Orleans Arena) *Spectrum Center – Charlotte, North Carolina (formerly Charlotte Bobcats Arena and Time Warner Cable Arena) *Talking Stick Resort Arena – Phoenix, Arizona (formerly America West Arena and US Airways Center) *Target Center – Minneapolis *Toyota Center – Houston *Vivint Smart Home Arena – Salt Lake City (formerly Delta Center and EnergySolutions Arena) Basketball and ice hockey *American Airlines Center – Dallas *Barclays Center – Brooklyn, New York *Little Caesars Arena – Detroit *Madison Square Garden – New York City *Pepsi Center – Denver *Staples Center – Los Angeles *TD Garden – Boston (formerly Shawmut Center, the FleetCenter, and TD Banknorth Garden) *United Center – Chicago *Capital One Arena – Washington, D.C. (formerly MCI Center and Verizon Center) *Wells Fargo Center – Philadelphia (formerly CoreStates Center, First Union Center, and Wachovia Center) Ice hockey only, with some college basketball *BB&T Center – Sunrise, Florida (formerly Broward County Civic Arena, National Car Rental Center, Office Depot Center and BankAtlantic Center) *Bridgestone Arena – Nashville, Tennessee (formerly Nashville Arena, Gaylord Entertainment Center and Sommet Center) *Honda Center – Anaheim, California (formerly Anaheim Arena and Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim) *SAP Center at San Jose – San Jose, California (formerly San Jose Arena and Compaq Center at San Jose) *First Niagara Center – Buffalo, New York (formerly Marine Midland Arena and HSBC Arena) *Gila River Arena – Glendale, Arizona (formerly Glendale Arena) *PPG Paints Arena – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum – Uniondale, New York *Nationwide Arena – Columbus, Ohio *PNC Arena – Raleigh, North Carolina (formerly Raleigh Entertainment & Sports Arena and RBC Center) *Prudential Center – Newark, New Jersey *Enterprise Center – St. Louis, Missouri (formerly the Kiel Center and the Savvis Center) *Amalie Arena – Tampa, Florida (formerly Tampa Bay Times Forum and the Ice Palace) *Xcel Energy Center – Saint Paul, Minnesota *T-Mobile Arena – Las Vegas, Nevada College sports Other Sports *Mariucci Arena – University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota Hockey *Williams Arena – University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota Basketball *Ralph Engelstad Arena – University of North Dakota *Carl Maddox Field House – Louisiana State University, Baton Rouge, Louisiana Indoor Track and Field All facilities are on-campus unless otherwise noted. American football *Aggie Memorial Stadium – New Mexico State University, Las Cruces, New Mexico *Alamodome – San Antonio, Texas (not a campus facility) *Aloha Stadium – University of Hawaii, Honolulu, Hawaii (off campus) *Alerus Center – University of North Dakota, Grand Forks, North Dakota (off campus) *Alumni Stadium – Boston College, Newton, Massachusetts *Amon G. Carter Stadium – Texas Christian University, Fort Worth, Texas *Arizona Stadium – University of Arizona, Tucson, Arizona *Autzen Stadium – University of Oregon, Eugene, Oregon *Beaver Stadium – Penn State, State College, Pennsylvania *Ben Hill Griffin Stadium (Florida Field) – University of Florida, Gainesville, Florida *Benedum Field – Springfield College, Springfield, Massachusetts *Bill Snyder Family Football Stadium – Kansas State University, Manhattan, Kansas (formerly KSU Stadium) *Bobby Dodd Stadium (Grant Field) – Georgia Tech, Atlanta *Boone Pickens Stadium – Oklahoma State University, Stillwater, Oklahoma *Brigham Field at Huskie Stadium – Northern Illinois University, DeKalb, Illinois *Bright House Networks Stadium – University of Central Florida, Orlando, Florida *Bronco Stadium – Boise State University, Boise, Idaho *Bryant–Denny Stadium – University of Alabama, Tuscaloosa, Alabama *Bulldog Stadium – Fresno State, Fresno, California *Byrd Stadium – University of Maryland, College Park, Maryland *Cajun Field – a.k.a. "The Swamp" – University of Louisiana at Lafayette, Lafayette, Louisiana (on university-owned land, but off the main campus) *Camp Randall Stadium – University of Wisconsin, Madison, Wisconsin *Cardinal Stadium – University of Louisville, Louisville, Kentucky *Carrier Dome – Syracuse University, Syracuse, New York *Carter–Finley Stadium – North Carolina State University, Raleigh, North Carolina (on university-owned land, but off-campus) *Camping World Stadium – University of Central Florida, Orlando, Florida (off campus) *Commonwealth Stadium – University of Kentucky, Lexington, Kentucky *Cotton Bowl – Dallas, Texas (not a campus facility) *Coughlin–Alumni Stadium – South Dakota State University, Brookings, South Dakota *Cramton Bowl – Montgomery, Alabama *Darrell K Royal–Texas Memorial Stadium – University of Texas, Austin, Texas *Dix Stadium – Kent State University, Kent, Ohio *Doak Campbell Stadium (Bobby Bowden Field) – Florida State University, Tallahassee, Florida *Dowdy–Ficklen Stadium – East Carolina University, Greenville, North Carolina *Doyt Perry Stadium – Bowling Green State University, Bowling Green, Ohio *Drake Stadium – Drake University, Des Moines, Iowa *Estes Stadium – University of Central Arkansas, Conway, Arkansas *Falcon Stadium – United States Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, Colorado *FIU Stadium – Florida International University, Miami, Florida *Floyd Casey Stadium – Baylor University, Waco, Texas *Folsom Field – University of Colorado, Boulder, Colorado *Fouts Field – University of North Texas, Denton, Texas *Franklin Field – University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia *Fred Yager Stadium – Miami University, Oxford, Ohio *Gaylord Family Oklahoma Memorial Stadium (Owen Field) – University of Oklahoma, Norman, Oklahoma *Gerald J. Ford Stadium – Southern Methodist University, University Park, Texas *Glass Bowl – University of Toledo, Toledo, Ohio *Groves Stadium – Wake Forest University, Winston-Salem, North Carolina *Harvard Stadium – Harvard University, Boston, Massachusetts *Heinz Field – University of Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (off campus) *Hubert Jack Stadium – Lock Haven University of Pennsylvania *Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome – University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota (off campus) *Hughes Stadium – Colorado State University, Fort Collins, Colorado (on university-owned land, but off-campus) *Husky Stadium – University of Washington, Seattle, Washington *Independence Stadium – Shreveport, Louisiana (not a campus facility) *Indian Stadium – Arkansas State University, Jonesboro, Arkansas *Jack Trice Stadium – Iowa State University, Ames, Iowa *Jeld-Wen Field – Portland State University, Portland, Oregon *Joan C. Edwards Stadium – Marshall University, Huntington, West Virginia *Joe Aillet Stadium – Louisiana Tech University, Ruston, Louisiana *Johnny Red Floyd Stadium – Middle Tennessee State University, Murfreesboro, Tennessee *Jones AT&T Stadium – Texas Tech University, Lubbock, Texas *Jordan–Hare Stadium – Auburn University, Auburn, Alabama *Kelly/Shorts Stadium – Central Michigan University, Mount Pleasant, Michigan *Kenan Memorial Stadium – University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, North Carolina *Kibbie Dome – University of Idaho, Moscow, Idaho *Kimbrough Memorial Stadium – West Texas A&M University, Canyon, Texas *Kinnick Stadium – University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa *Kyle Field – Texas A&M University, College Station, Texas *Ladd–Peebles Stadium – Mobile, Alabama *Lane Stadium – Virginia Tech, Blacksburg, Virginia *LaVell Edwards Stadium – Brigham Young University, Provo, Utah *Legion Field – University of Alabama at Birmingham, Birmingham, Alabama (off campus) *Liberty Bowl Memorial Stadium – University of Memphis, Memphis, Tennessee (off campus) *Lincoln Financial Field – Temple University, Philadelphia (off campus) *Lockhart Stadium – Florida Atlantic University, Fort Lauderdale, Florida (off campus) *Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum – University of Southern California, Los Angeles (off campus) *M. M. Roberts Stadium – University of Southern Mississippi, Hattiesburg, Mississippi *Mackay Stadium – University of Nevada, Reno, Nevada *Malone Stadium – University of Louisiana at Monroe, Monroe, Louisiana *Martin Stadium – Washington State University, Pullman, Washington *Memorial Stadium – University of California, Berkeley, Berkeley, California *Memorial Stadium – Clemson University, Clemson, South Carolina *Memorial Stadium (Zuppke Field) – University of Illinois, Champaign, Illinois *Memorial Stadium – Indiana University, Bloomington, Indiana *Memorial Stadium – University of Kansas, Lawrence, Kansas *Memorial Stadium (Faurot Field) – University of Missouri, Columbia, Missouri *Memorial Stadium – University of Nebraska, Lincoln, Nebraska *McCulloch Stadium – Willamette University, Salem, Oregon (off campus) *Miami Orange Bowl – University of Miami, Miami, Florida (off campus) *Michie Stadium – United States Military Academy, West Point, New York *Michigan Stadium – University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan *Milan Puskar Stadium – West Virginia University, Morgantown, West Virginia (formerly Mountaineer Field, which is still included in the complete name of the stadium) *Mississippi Veterans Memorial Stadium – Jackson State University, Jackson, Mississippi *Movie Gallery Stadium – Troy University, Troy, Alabama (formerly Troy Memorial Stadium) *Navy–Marine Corps Memorial Stadium – United States Naval Academy, Annapolis, Maryland *Neyland Stadium – University of Tennessee, Knoxville, Tennessee *Nippert Stadium – University of Cincinnati, Cincinnati *Notre Dame Stadium – University of Notre Dame, Notre Dame, Indiana *Ohio Stadium – Ohio State University, Columbus, Ohio *Peden Stadium – Ohio University, Athens, Ohio *Perkins Stadium – University of Wisconsin-Whitewater, Whitewater, Wisconsin *Princeton University Stadium – Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey *Qualcomm Stadium – San Diego State University, San Diego, California (off campus) *Raymond James Stadium – University of South Florida, Tampa, Florida (off campus) *Razorback Stadium – University of Arkansas, Fayetteville, Arkansas *Rentschler Field – University of Connecticut, East Hartford, Connecticut (off campus) *Reser Stadium – Oregon State University, Corvallis, Oregon *Rhodes Stadium – Elon University, Elon, North Carolina *Rice Stadium – Rice University, Houston, Texas *Rice-Eccles Stadium – University of Utah, Salt Lake City, Utah *Romney Stadium – Utah State University, Logan, Utah *Rose Bowl – UCLA, Pasadena, California (off campus) *Ross–Ade Stadium – Purdue University, West Lafayette, Indiana *Rubber Bowl – University of Akron, Akron, Ohio *Rutgers Stadium – Rutgers University, New Brunswick, New Jersey *Ryan Field – Northwestern University, Evanston, Illinois *Rynearson Stadium – Eastern Michigan University, Ypsilanti, Michigan *Sam Boyd Stadium – UNLV, Whitney, Nevada (off campus) *Sanford Stadium – University of Georgia, Athens, Georgia *Scheumann Stadium – Ball State University, Muncie, Indiana *Scott Field – Mississippi State University, Starkville, Mississippi *Scott Stadium – University of Virginia, Charlottesville, Virginia *Schoellkopf Field – Cornell University, Ithaca, New York *Skelly Stadium – University of Tulsa, Tulsa, Oklahoma *Spartan Stadium – Michigan State University, East Lansing, Michigan *Spartan Stadium – San Jose State University, San Jose, California (on university-owned land, but off the main campus) *Special Olympics Stadium – State University of New York at Brockport, Brockport, New York *Stanford Stadium – Stanford University, Palo Alto, California *Sun Bowl Stadium – University of Texas at El Paso, El Paso, Texas *Sun Devil Stadium – Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona *Superior Dome – Northern Michigan University, Marquette, Michigan *Tiger Stadium – Louisiana State University, Baton Rouge, Louisiana *TCF Bank Stadium – University of Minnesota Minneapolis, Minnesota *TDECU Stadium – University of Houston, Houston, Texas *University at Buffalo Stadium – University at Buffalo, Buffalo, New York *University Stadium – University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico *Vanderbilt Stadium – Vanderbilt University, Nashville, Tennessee *Vaught–Hemingway Stadium – University of Mississippi, Oxford, Mississippi *Waldo Stadium – Western Michigan University, Kalamazoo, Michigan *Wallace Wade Stadium – Duke University, Durham, North Carolina *War Memorial Stadium – University of Arkansas, Little Rock, Arkansas (occasional use; the school's main campus is in Fayetteville) *War Memorial Stadium – Kahului, Hawaii (not a campus facility) *War Memorial Stadium – University of Wyoming, Laramie, Wyoming *Williams-Brice Stadium – University of South Carolina, Columbia, South Carolina *Yale Bowl – Yale University, New Haven, Connecticut *Yulman Stadium – Tulane University, New Orleans Baseball *Alex Box Stadium – Louisiana State University, Baton Rouge, Louisiana *Bob Wren Stadium – Ohio University, Athens, Ohio *Dan Law Field at Rip Griffin Park – Texas Tech University, Lubbock, Texas *Dick Howser Stadium – Florida State University, Tallahassee, Florida *Doug Kingsmore Stadium – Clemson University, Clemson, South Carolina *Evans Diamond – University of California at Berkeley, Berkeley, California *Goss Stadium at Coleman Field – Oregon State University, Corvallis, Oregon *Hammons Field – Missouri State University, Springfield, Missouri (off campus) *Isotopes Park – University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, New Mexico (off campus) *Johnny Rosenblatt Stadium – Omaha, Nebraska (not used by an individual school, but rather by the annual NCAA tournament, the College World Series) *Stanley G. McKie Field at Joseph P. Hayden Jr. Park – Miami University, Oxford, Ohio *Olsen Field – Texas A&M University, College Station, Texas *Packard Stadium – Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona *Pete Beiden Field – Fresno State, Fresno, California *Pete Taylor Park – The University of Southern Mississippi, Hattiesburg, Mississippi *Pioneer Park – Tusculum College, Greeneville, Tennessee *Reckling Park – Rice University, Houston, Texas *Siebert Field – University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota *Smith's Ballpark – University of Utah, Salt Lake City, Utah (off campus) *Stephen Schott Stadium – Santa Clara University, Santa Clara, California *Tony Gwynn Stadium – San Diego State University, San Diego *Turchin Stadium – Tulane University, New Orleans *UCCU Ballpark – Utah Valley University, Orem, Utah *World War Memorial Stadium – North Carolina A&T and Greensboro College, Greensboro, North Carolina (off campus for both) Basketball *State Farm Center – University of Illinois, Champaign, Illinois *Assembly Hall – Indiana University, Bloomington, Indiana *Beard–Eaves–Memorial Coliseum – Auburn University, Auburn, Alabama *Fiserv Forum – Marquette University, Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Breslin Student Events Center – Michigan State University, East Lansing, Michigan *Bryce Jordan Center – State College, Pennsylvania *Bud Walton Arena – Fayetteville, Arkansas *Carver–Hawkeye Arena – University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa *Chiles Center – University of Portland, Portland, Oregon *Coleman Coliseum – University of Alabama, Tuscaloosa, Alabama *Convocation Center – Ohio University, Athens, Ohio *Crisler Arena – University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan *Frost Arena – South Dakota State University, Brookings, South Dakota *Gill Coliseum – Oregon State University, Corvallis, Oregon *John D. Millett Hall – Miami University, Oxford, Ohio *Joyce Center – University of Notre Dame, Notre Dame, Indiana *Kohl Center – University of Wisconsin, Madison, Wisconsin *Littlejohn Coliseum – Clemson University, Clemson, South Carolina *Mackey Arena – Purdue University, West Lafayette, Indiana *McArthur Court – University of Oregon, Eugene, Oregon *McKenzie Arena – University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, Chattanooga, Tennessee *Pete Maravich Assembly Center – Louisiana State University, Baton Rouge, Louisiana *Reed Green Coliseum – University of Southern Mississippi, Hattiesburg, Mississippi *Save Mart Center – Fresno State, Fresno, California *Shoemaker Center – University of Cincinnati, Cincinnati *Thompson–Boling Arena – University of Tennessee, Knoxville, Tennessee *Rupp Arena – University of Kentucky, Lexington, Kentucky *United Spirit Arena – Texas Tech University, Lubbock, Texas *Wells Fargo Arena – Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona *Welsh-Ryan Arena – Northwestern University, Evanston, Illinois *Williams Arena – University of Minnesota, Minneapolis *Wolstein Center – Cleveland State University, Cleveland *Value City Arena – Ohio State University, Columbus, Ohio Historical stadiums *Arlington Stadium – Arlington, Texas (1965–1993) *Astrodome – Houston, Texas (1965–1999) *Atlanta–Fulton County Stadium – Atlanta (1966–1996) *Baker Bowl – Philadelphia (1887–1938) *BMO Harris Bradley Center – Milwaukee (1988–2018) *Boston Garden – Boston (1928–1998) *Braves Field – Boston, Massachusetts (1915–1952) *Candlestick Park – San Francisco, California (1960–2014) *Chicago Stadium – Chicago (1929–1994) *Comiskey Park – Chicago (1910–1990) *Cinergy Field – Cincinnati (formerly Riverfront Stadium) (1970–2002) *Cleveland Arena – Cleveland (1937–1974) *Cleveland Municipal Stadium – Cleveland (1932–1996) *Coliseum at Richfield – Richfield, Ohio (1974–1994) *Corcoran Stadium (Xavier University)– Cincinnati (1929–1973) *Crosley Field – Cincinnati (1912–1970) *Ebbets Field – Brooklyn, New York (1913–1957) *Exposition Park – Pittsburgh (1890–1909) *Forbes Field – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (1909–1970) *Foxboro Stadium – Foxborough, Massachusetts (1971–2001) *Griffith Stadium – Washington, D.C. (1891–1961) *Honolulu Stadium – Honolulu, Hawaii (1926–1976) *Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome – Minneapolis (1982–2013) *John F. Kennedy Stadium (formerly Municipal Stadium) – Philadelphia (1925?-1991?) *Kezar Stadium – San Francisco, California (1925–1988) *Kingdome – Seattle, Washington (1976–1999) *League Park – Cleveland (1891–1948) *Lockhart Stadium – Miami *Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena – Los Angeles *Market Square Arena – Indianapolis (1974–1999) *Memorial Stadium – Baltimore (1954–2001) *Memorial Stadium (University of Minnesota) – Minneapolis, Minnesota (1924–1981) *Metropolitan Stadium – Bloomington, Minnesota (1956–1981) *Mile High Stadium – Denver, Colorado (1948–2000) *Milwaukee County Stadium – Milwaukee, Wisconsin (1953–2000) *Mount Royal Arena – Montreal (1920–2000) *Municipal Stadium – Kansas City, Missouri (1923–1976) *Northrop Field (University of Minnesota) – Minneapolis (1899–1923) *Pitt Stadium – Pittsburgh (1925–1999) *Polo Grounds – New York City (1883–1963) *Portland Ice Arena – Portland, Oregon (1914–1950s) *RCA Dome – Indianapolis (1984–2008) *Shea Stadium – Queens, New York (1964–2008) *Shibe Park – Philadelphia (1909–1976) *Sicks' Stadium – Seattle (1938–1969) *Pontiac Silverdome – Pontiac, Michigan (1975–2001) *Sportsman's Park (also known as Busch Stadium) – St. Louis, Missouri (1902–1966) *Stagg Field – Chicago (1893–1957) *Tampa Stadium (also known as Houlihan's Stadium) – Tampa, Florida (1967–1998) *Temple Stadium (Temple University) – Philadelphia (1928–1997) *The Dome at America's Center – St. Louis, Missouri (1995–2016) *Three Rivers Stadium – Pittsburgh (1970–2000) *Tiger Stadium (formerly Navin Field, Briggs Stadium) – Detroit, Michigan (1912–1999) *Tulane Stadium (Tulane University) – New Orleans (1926–1980) *Vaughn Street Park – Portland, Oregon (1901–1956) *Veterans Stadium – Philadelphia (1971–2003) *War Memorial Stadium – Buffalo, New York (1937–1988) *Waverly Fairgrounds – Elizabeth, New Jersey (1873) *Wrigley Field – Los Angeles (1925–1961) *Yankee Stadium – New York City (1923–2008) See also *List of stadiums in Africa *List of stadiums in Asia *List of stadiums in Central America and the Caribbean *List of stadiums in Europe *List of stadiums in Oceania *List of stadiums in South America *List of North American stadiums by capacity External links *Atlas of worldwide soccer stadiums for GoogleEarth ***NEW*** *cafe.daum.net/stade *worldstadiums *Football Stadiums *Football Temples of the World Category:Lists Stadiums North America